This invention relates to an implement for applying a coating of a sealant (e.g. a coal tar emulsion or a sand filled asphalt) to asphalt pavement or the like.
More particularly, the implement of this invention is intended for use with a prime mover, such as a conventional tractor or the like, for the commercial application of a liquid sealant to asphalt pavement or the like. Heretofore, asphalt pavement was conventionally sealed by applying a coating of a coal tar emulsion, a sand filled asphalt, or other liquid sealant compound to the pavement. Typically, the sealant was manually spread by workmen using brushs and rubber squeegies. Not only did the manual application of the sealant require a significant amount of labor, but the sealant was oftentimes unevenly applied to the pavement. In certain instances, the sealant would appear to be evenly applied, but with the passage of time, it would become readily apparent that the sealant had been unevenly applied with resultant thin spots in which the sealant quickly wore away. In other instances, excessive amounts of the sealant would be used thus wasting sealant.